The Edinburg incident
|details = Hey! They're saying that the same incident that happened in Marseille has now happened in Edinburg! This talk came from the Guild in London. But you say that you grasped the true form of the curse while investigating the incident in Marseille... How can we remove the curse? |step1 = /Marseille and Edinburgh/Edinburgh/Parish Priest in Church/ Recently the trees in town have been bursting into flames without there even being anything starting the fires... What? The same thing has been happening in Marseille? Well, the thing is... the armour and helmet stored in this church her was stolen, and that particular armour was Sir Molay's of the Knights Templar. Ever since that happened strange things have been occurring all over... |step2 = /The armour crosses the sea/Edinburgh/Young Priest in Church/ The escaped Knights Templar all fled to other countries and a lot of them came into Britain by boat. One of them brought the grand master's set of armour with him and eventually it ended up here. A descendant of his is still here in this town. Would you mind going to talk to him about this? Thank you. |step3 = /The knight's descendant/Edinburgh/Well-Dressed Youth at end of the Pier/ Yes, I am a direct descendant of one of the Knights Templar. My ancestor saw the grand master burned at the stake in Paris and brought his set of armour over to England with him. Words from the Bible are inscribed on the armour, and so my ancestor thought it best to deliver it God himself. And so that's why it ended up at the church here in town. |step4 = /The knight's treasure/Edinburgh/Well-Dressed Youth/ I believe that the one who stole the armour did so under orders of the French crown. Word of the inscribed set of Knights Templar armour did even reach France at the time. The king of France eliminated the Knights Templar so that he could steal their wealth... I assume to them the grand master's armour could also hold clues to where their treasure might be. |step5 = /The meaning of the curse.../Edinburgh/Well-Dressed Youth/ I believe that the strange events happening in these two towns are signs telling us to take back Sir Molay's armour from the French crown. Please, find out the truth about what's going on, and get back Sir Molay's armour for us! |stepfinal = The Edinburg incident/// The strange events happening in Edinburgh are said to have begun happening after Sir Molay's armour was stolen from the church there. The grand master's armour was brought to the church by a knight when he fled to Britain. According to a descendant of that knight the one who stole the armour is likely acting for French crown who are after the Knights Templar's treasure. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 56 |reportfame = 35 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Knights Templar |landarea = Edinburgh |seaarea = Northern Britain Island }}